


A Ring...

by SilverMidnight



Series: A Love Story? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OFC used, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara Messer is a first year Hufflepuff student hoping to get back the one she lost. With the Dark Lord on the rise and the need to keep her away grows what will happen to her heart and the boy she loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"Uncle Sev!" voices yelled interrupting my conversation with Lucius.

Two pair of arms wrapped around my legs and I found myself glad I had been standing. I might be able juggle one toddler and a Firewhiskey, but two toddlers would have been too much.

Looking at the blond over my drink I saw amusement dancing in his eyes knowing that it was mirroring my own. It was always a gift seeing the two children together. Especially knowing just how different they were.

My godson loved having all the attention on him. If he didn't have his mouth open he was either eating or sleeping. Even then there was only no guarantee that his mouth wouldn't be open then too.

He was also his fathers son. That being said beware if he didn't get his way. He knew how to throw a fit and everyone knew just how loudly he could cry whenever that happens. Which was a lot more often than one would think.

Amara, on the other hand, it was a problem getting her to talk at all. At four years old she much prefer to let her best friend talk for her. Though she had been known to have a glare that could rival my own at times.

She was, for the most part, a very...Zen person. It took a long time for her to get to the point of throwing a fit. When she did though it put all of Draco's to shame and it was something no one wanted to see.

It truly was odd to know that the two of them were the best of friends. If you ever watched them you'd see that though Draco was the one that decided everything he always had the girl in mind when he choose.

Both children pulled away from me with frowns on their faces as they stared at each other. Draco cocked his head to the side looking between myself and his father before a smile bloomed on his face.

"Okay, Amara," Draco nodded his head seriously, "I get my Daddy and you get Uncle Sev."

"What exactly will you and her 'get', Draco?" Lucius questioned curiously.

"Hug attack!"

Lucius chuckled deeply as he set his drink down and opened his arms for his son. Draco launched himself into his fathers arms cuddling into his chest a content sigh leaving his lips.

Amara shuffled her feet before staring up at me with ocean blue eyes. Moving so I was sitting in my chair I lifted the small girl up and set her in my lap. She grinned happily up at me then followed her friends example and cuddled into me.

Staring down at the child I took notice of how pale I looked compared to her. Rich brown skin seemed all the darker with the sun yellow dress she was wearing. If I remembered correctly it was her favorite dress to wear.

"Have you two eaten lunch yet?" Lucius questioned leaning over to brush Amara's wavy brown hair from her face.

"No," Draco answered as Amara shook her head.

"When your Mother gets back we'll eat. How does Ravioli sound?"

The children nodded their heads enthusiastically before Draco slid out of his Fathers lap holding his hand out for Amara. Just as she placed her hand in her best friends an alarm rang through the house.

Lucius's eyes widened as he shot out of his chair. Taking out his wand he waved it only for it to glow a green color. I watched him lose the little color that he had causing my heart to drop to my stomach.

"How many?" I questioned placing Amara on the ground as I stood up.

"Too many," Lucius whispered, "It's started. We must get Amara out of here. You go. Take her home then come back."

A whimper fell from Amara's lips as she took a step towards Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around his friend as if he could protect. Even though the site warmed my heart I knew it couldn't last.

"Draco," Amara buried her head in his shoulder.

"We have to go, Amara," I spoke kneeling next to them.

"Draco."

My godson looked at me tears gathered in his eyes. I had never seen him look so heartbroken. Sighing I shook my head knowing there was nothing that we could do to change the situation.

Draco placed a kiss to his friends cheek before pushing her towards me. Amara stared at Draco in betrayal as I started to lift her into my arms. I started to stand up only to have a hand stop me.

The blond took off running into the house. I looked up at Lucius, but the other man shook his head not knowing what was going on either. When Draco came back he placed something in Amara's hand and took a step back.

"No," Amara shook her head trying to get out of my arms.

"I'm sorry, Amara," I attempted to sooth standing up, "It's not safe for you here."

"Go," Draco voiced the word breaking with emotion, "Be safe."

Amara stared at Draco with wide eyes before all the fight washed out of her. I turned around making my way through the house and out the back. Once we were far enough away from the house I decided to Apparate.

Once we were in front of Amara's house I let out a quiet sigh. For a moment I stood still waiting to see if we were followed. When no one appeared around us I knew that we had gotten away from them.

Placing the small girl on the ground I tilted her face up only to see that there were tears streaming down her face. Brushing the tears from her eyes I pressed a kiss to her forehead trying to keep my emotions in check.

Right now this child needed me to be strong. She was the one that was losing her best friend and there was no telling how long it would be until they would be able to see each other let alone talk again.

"Amara," I whispered, "I'm sorry, but I need you to promise me that you will never tell anyone that you know myself or the Malfoy family."

"I know."

"You must know that this is for the best."

"I lost Dray."

"I know, but it will all work out for the best. Once the Dark Lord is gone you will get him back. Until then you must be patient and have faith."

"And forget..."

"No, never forget. Simply never tell anyone about this."

When Amara didn't answer I sighed softly. There was nothing else I could say to comfort her. Hugging her once more I stood up and started to walk away only to turn back around.

Amara was still standing where I left her though now she was staring down at her hand. Slowly making my way back to her I kneeled once more. The girls eyes never left her hand but she did take a step closer to me.

"What did he hand you?" I questioned softly.

"Grandma Dru's ring," Amara responded just as quietly.

The tiny hand opened more letting me see that it was a wedding ring. Confusion filled me until I remember the photo Narcissa showed me a few months back. I hadn't thought much about it at the time, but now I saw I was wrong.

In the photo was Draco offering the ring to Amara. That day Narcissa had told the children about her and Lucius's wedding. When she was done Draco jumped up exclaiming he and Amara would marry.

She said it was 'too adorable' and offered them the ring they could use when the time came. Now Amara had the ring in her hand and Draco wasn't in her life for the forseeable future.

Shaking my head I conjured a leather band and strung the ring on it before tying it around her neck. As soon as my hands were away from the ring she was clutching it tightly in her own.

"I look forward to it," I smiled standing up once more.

"To what?" Amara questioned confused.

"To seeing your wedding. I wouldn't miss it."

Amara smiled widely up at me her arms hugging my legs tightly. Patting her back gently I took a step back and pushed her towards her house. The little girl turned and walked away her hand still clutching her ring.

The further away she walked the more weight I could see on her shoulders. That was no way for a four year old to go through her life, but I knew that one day it would all be worth it. She would get the future she and Draco deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you look so sad, Amara?" my father asked rubbing my shoulder gently.

Today was the day I had been looking forward to my whole life. My first trip to Hogwarts. Dad had been telling me stories of the school for as long as I could remember. It was some of my best memories.

Though there was another reason that I couldn't wait to go to school. Draco Malfoy. He had been my best friend when we were four, but it had been seven years since I had last talked to him.

As soon as the name ran through my head my hand moved up to grasp at my necklace. I had been wearing this necklace for the past seven years and for the most part it was the one thing that kept me sane.

There had been so many times where I wanted to go to the Malfoy Manor to see them once more. They would always be a part of my heart and knowing they were so close and I still couldn't even acknowledge them hurt.

"I'm not sad, Dad," I smiled leaning against him, "Just nervous."

"Don't be, Sweetheart," Dad kissed my forehead, "You'll do great. I promise. Now, send your mother and I a letter as soon as you're settled alright?"

"Alright. I love you, Dad."

"Love you too."

Hugging my Dad tightly I climbed onto the train and started to look for a place to sit. The train was packed with people greeting each other and I couldn't stop myself from feeling sad that I had no one here.

"First time here?" a voice suddenly spoke.

Taking a step back I looked up and saw an older boy smiling down at me. I gave a small smile back as I nodded my head. The boy motioned with his head for me to follow him into one of the compartments.

"I'm Lucas Davis," the boy offered when the door shut behind us, "And this is my sister CeCe. She's entering her second year."

"Amara Messer," I grinned.

Sitting next to the other first year I looked out the window as the train started moving. In the background I could hear the other two talking about what to expect when we got to the castle, but I couldn't focus.

I knew that Draco was somewhere on this train and I was going to be able to see him soon. I just didn't know what I was going to get when he and I finally talked again. If we would talk again.

There was a chance that Draco wanted nothing to do with me now. All the rumors that surrounded his family now. Maybe he had changed completely from what he was when we'd been friends.

He had only been four years old. His parents though. I couldn't believe the kind of things that people said about them. They were nothing like the people I had spent all of my time with.

"That's Hagrid. All first years go with him," CeCe said pointing to the tall man, "See you in there, Amara."

Taking a deep breath I made my way towards the man. My eyes darted around the crowd but I didn't see the blond. I gave up looking when I climbed onto a boat to get to the castle.

The castle looked beautiful from the lake, but it was bittersweet. I always dreamed of going to Hogwarts with my best friend. Sighing I shook my head trying to knock the thoughts out of my head.

Today was supposed to be a happy day and I couldn't let myself focus on something that I would probably never have in my life again. Reaching up I started to fiddle with my necklace.

Before long everyone was standing in the Great Hall waiting to get sorted. Looking around the room I couldn't help but smile in wonder before my eyes locked with one of the professors.

Severus Snape, a man I had hung off of as a child, was sitting there. At least I thought it was him. He looked so different from the man I had known as a child. The man looked terrifying.

Black eyes stared into mine for a moment before looking away. I didn't know what I expected, but it was as if the professor had no idea who I was either. Blicking back tears I turned to the front of the room once more.

"Amara Messer," Professor McGonagall called.

Shaking my head slightly I took my seat and waited for the Professor to place the hat on my head. I kept my eyes closed for a moment wanting nothing more than to be excited to be sorted into my Hogwarts house.

Feeling the Sorting Hat hovering over my head I opened my eyes once more. I tried my hardest to hold myself back, but I found myself scanning the crowded hoping to get a glimpse of silver looking back at me.

'Amara Messer,' the sorting hat spoke creepily in my head, 'Such a young girl to have such a broken heart. It holds you back in many ways, does it not? All ways except one. You still find a way to help others. You will make a perfect…'

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat rang out.

An uproar of applause exploded from the Hufflepuff table letting me know exactly where to go. A smile bloomed on my lips as I made my way down, but I couldn't help but feel disappointment not seeing Draco.

Slowly making my way to the table I saw CeCe scoot over a little offering me a smile. Smiling back I took the seat feeling happy that there was at least one person that I didn't have to introduce myself to.

"Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall called breaking me out of my thoughts.

My eyes shot to the small stage when I heard his name. He looked so different from the little boy I had known, but the same in a odd way. Though I wished he hadn't put his hair like that.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat rang out before even touching his head.

A smirk that I had never thought I'd see on Draco's face appeared as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Half way to the table he scanned the crowd his eyes meeting mine and I saw recognition in his eyes.

For a moment I wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and hug him, but then the reality of the situation came back to me. In everyone else's eyes he and I didn't even know each other.

It wasn't long before all the first years were sorted into their houses and sitting. Dumbledore gave his speech before the food appeared on the tables. A soft amazed laugh fell from my lips as I piled food onto my plate.

The Great Hall was filled with laughter and talking almost instantly. It was amazing to think, but it felt like the people surrounding me were already my friends. I was so happy to be put in Hufflepuff.

As the plates started to empty the prefects called for the first years to follow them. Getting up Cece linked her arm with mine a grin on her face. Smiling back I tugged her closer to me as we made our way out of the Great Hall.

When we made our way into the Hufflepuff Common Room the seventh years announced that they would be hosting a party. It was nice to see everyone in the house having fun and getting to know each other.

After awhile of getting to know my new housemates I decided that it was time for bed. Seeing Draco again after all these years took a lot out of me and I wanted some peace for awhile.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" a seventh year named Gideon Neils questioned in concern when I stood up.

"Yeah," I smiled slightly, "I think I ate too much at dinner. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay," he smiled back, "Sweet dreams, Amara."

"Sweet dreams, Gideon."

Walking up to my dorm room I looked around taking in my surroundings. There were five beds in total and the whole place was full of a pale yellows and blacks. I thought the yellow would be brighter, but I had to admit I was glad it wasn't.

Looking at the different chests I found mine quickly and went to it. I had the bed in the middle. It was a rather nice place and the whole room smelled like freshly baked peach cobbler.

I kneeled in front of my chest looking through it until I pulled out the bag I filled with my bathroom supplies. Next I looked through my clothing to find some pajamas to wear.

Once I had everything I made my way into the bathroom. I had heard from my Dad that the bathrooms were going to be big, but this was beyond anything they had said.

Shaking my head I decided to ignore the world around me and take my shower. I'd take in my new home tomorrow. Right now I just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep.

After the shower I grabbed my back and went to standing in front of the mirror. Carding a hand through my hair I slowly started to braid it. Having hair that reached your booty was not fun when it came to doing it.

Still, I could remember sitting in Narcissa's lap giggling as she weaved flowers into my hair. They always commented on how long my hair was. Lucius was sure my hair was going to be longer than his one day.

Once I finished my hair I took a long, grey hooded sweatshirt and slipped it on. When I was dressed I took my bag back into the bedroom and put it away. Seeing that no one else was in the room I climbed into my bed and closed the curtains around me.

Not wanting to deal with the thoughts in my mind anymore I curled under the blankets and tried to sleep. I hated that it had gotten harder and harder over the years to fall asleep.

Tonight my dreams were plagued with Draco and the Dark Lord. I watched as he took the Dark Mark. As he hurt people. He looked so happy about all the pain that he was doing.

Before I could blink Draco stood in front of me his eyes filled with hatred. Draco lifted his arm pointing his wand at me at my chest. I hoped that he wouldn't hurt me, but I knew better. He was a Death Eater now.

"Kill her, a voice hissed lowly, "Kill the filthy blood traitor."

Draco stared into my eyes before the spell fell from his lips. I felt a scream rip through my throat as I tried to move one last time. The last thing I saw was Draco's eyes looking down at me as I fell limply.

Jerking awake I looked around disoriented. Once I figured out that I was in my bed at Hogwarts I started to calm down. When I had my breathing back I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

I had been having that dream on and off for years, but it still scared me as if it was the first time. It was my greatest fear. After all this time what if Draco didn't care about me anymore? Just because I remembered doesn't mean he did.

With a sigh I opened the curtains and saw that the sun was barely rising. Looking around I noticed the rest of the curtains were closed so I tried to be as quiet as I could while I gathered some clothes into my bag.

When I had gotten all of my clothes I went into the bathroom. As I hummed softly to myself I pulled out my hair brush. I was never one to really care bout mine or anyone else's looks, but I did want to make myself comfortable.

There was a time when I would ask Narcissa to brush my hair for me. It was usually after I had taken a nap or come out of the shower after getting dirty while playing outside with Draco.

She would sit me on her lap and brush my hair gently while telling me these wonderful stories. Most of them were of when her and Lucius were at Hogwarts, but they always made me happy.

I wanted to have what she and Lucius had, but they had both been in Slytherin and the Dark Lord wasn't as known as now. I was Hufflepuff and Draco was a Slytherin. That made it difficult right there without the Dark Lord.

Once I had finished getting ready for the day I started walking around the school grounds. After all the stories I had heard I wanted to search the place myself and find everything it had to offer.

After searching for awhile I found the library. A smile bloomed to my face when I saw how many books were there. I loved being around books as much as I did when I was a kid.

Lucius taught me about how much joy books could bring us. It could take you into a different worlds and bring you so many wonderful things. I loved books with all my heart now.

As I walked into the library I heard what sounded like someone crying. Frowning I started to look around the library until I came across the source. At the very back of the library I found a girl, my age, crying next to a stack of books.

"Hi," I whispered.

The girl looked up at me with tears running down her face. I quickly looked her over and saw that she was a Gryffindor and probably a first year like me. Smiling sadly I sat next to her before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm Amara," I continued.

"Hermione," she replied softly.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was hoping it would be different here, but I'm still just the bookworm."

"What makes that a bad thing? Books are some of the best things in the world."

"I know."

"We need bookworms in the world. If we didn't who would give us random information at serious times that stop us from getting killed?"

"True."

"Exactly!"

"Thanks Amara."

"Now worries. Come on, let's look for some books then go get some breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay."

With a happy smile I started to go through the books that Hermione had pulled out. After awhile we ended up laughing and talking over the books and reading a few sections to each other.

By the time we finished the books different students were walking through the hallways. Smiling I stood up when my stomach started to growl and walked with Hermione to the Great Hall.

Saying our goodbyes we went to out different tables. It was nice being around Hermione and I was happy that she was my friend, but there was something that made my stomach turn.

Hermione was a Muggleborn. It seemed like at every choice I made lately was forcing me a step away from Draco. As much as I wanted to be with him, maybe it wasn't supposed to be. It was just a childhood dream. I should have given up years before this.

"Watch it, Puff," Draco sneered when I accidentally ran into him.

Swallowing roughly I turned and started to make my way out of the Great Hall. I didn't know what I was expecting to see when I finally ran into Draco, but that wasn't it. For the first time I wished that I had forgotten about the blond altogether.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, Amara," Hermione greeted sitting next to me in Charms, "How are you?"

"I'm well," I smiled happily, "How are you on this fine day?"

"I'm okay...I guess."

Turning fully towards the Gryffindor I looked into her eyes and saw how red they were. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was holding back tears. Reaching forward I took her hand in mine holding tightly.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" I questioned softly.

"Someone called me a..." Hermione started before clearing her throat, "A...Mudblood."

"Okay. Then you're a Mudblood. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's wrong to call people that."

"Only if you let it be wrong. Hermione, don't let it be a bad thing. You're a Mudblood."

Giving a soft laugh the curly haired girl hugged me tightly before turning back to her desk. She didn't let go of my hand though and I couldn't help but squeeze it being happy that she was there.

"You're right," Hermione nodded, "You're completely right. Forget Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" I questioned my eyes wide, "As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. Did you know him?"

"I...I've heard about him and his family."

"Okay..."

Squeezing the hand once more I pulled away letting my fingers curl around my necklace. I could feel the tears filling my eyes as I thought about how foolish I was to believe in anything I was told when I was younger. It was all just a lie.

"Hello class," Professor Flitwick said walking in, "We're going to start with…"

Almost as soon as Professor Flitwick started to talk I stopped listening. As much as I wanted to learn what he was saying it felt like my heart was breaking. I was stupid to think that Draco was the same as before.

Hermione gently nudged me with her leg to get my attention back on the class. I smiled sadly and started to talk notes. My hands were shaking the whole time and when I looked done I couldn't read what I wrote.

After class Hermione sighed and said that she'd let me burrow her notes when she saw how messed up mine were. I tried to smile again and say thank you, but I was too close to crying to get the words out.

As we walked through the hallway Hermione was talking about something I couldn't really focus on. Then I saw Draco at the end of the hall with two other boys and it was like everything froze.

Steeling my nerves we walked past them only to have one of the boys hit my books causing them to fall. The boys started to laugh loudly while Hermione and I bent over to pick up my books.

Standing up I stared at Draco for a moment before shaking my head. Hermione followed me trying to get me to talk about what had happened, but I couldn't think of anything but how stupid I was.

"Amara," Hermione forced me to stop, "I'm not going to make you talk, you'll do that in your own time, but you need to calm down."

"I know," I sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione. Some things are better left in the past though."

"I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thank you. Time for lunch."

"Alright. Oh and here are my notes from Charms."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Turning around and walked towards the Great Hall. Once I was sitting down at the Hufflepuff table I started thinking about everything once again. Thinking about how it seemed everything was coming down around.

When all of this started the only thing that kept me from crying was the thought that one day Draco and I would be back together. Now it was like he completely forgot everything that happened between his family and me.

As I ate I thought about what it used to be like when I was younger. How every time I saw an owl flying toward my house my heart jumped with hope. It was too hard to think about the past now though.

I hold been so naive to actually think that this was anything more than a dream. That somehow everything was going to go back to normal. I had to forget about all the promises that he and his family had told me.

A feeling of someone was watching me knocked me from my thoughts. With a sigh I turned around and looked around only to see Draco looking at me from the other side of the Great Hall.

Swallowing roughly I reached up to grip the necklace. Blue eyes widened comically as I pulled the ring from my neck. Looking away from him I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Once I was outside I found myself running towards the Black Lake. My heart was beating quickly and it felt like it was breaking. Skidding to a stop in front of the lake I fell to my knees gasping for breaths.

My nails were digging painfully into my palm keeping the ring safe in my grip. Taking a few deep breaths I opened my hand and stared at the ring and the now bloody half circles that littered my skin.

Glaring angrily at it and lifted my hand ready to throw it away only to have a hand grab my arm tightly. Looking up I felt my heart stop when I saw the Slytherin himself staring down at me.

"What do you thinking you're doing?" Draco spoke through gritted teeth.

"I was hoping to throw this ring into lake," I gave a faux-smile.

"I gave this to you."

"Then take it back. I don't care."

"I thought...I thought we were going to get married when all of this was over."

"You don't care."

"I don't...? Of course I care, Amara. It's just too dangerous right now."

"It's always going to be too dangerous, Draco. You don't believe in that ring anymore. Not with me at least. Keep it."

"Amara..."

I wished I could turn around and see what Draco was doing but I knew I couldn't. This was one of the few times that I had to be completely firm in my decision, even if it meant breaking my heart.

I ran through the hallways until I was in a bathroom. Without looking around I went to the nearest sink and washed my face off as quickly as I could. The day was only half over and I still had double potions.

Once I thought I was presentable I turned to leave the bathroom. My eyes grew wide when I saw Draco standing there with the two boys from before. He's face was contorted with anger.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said firmly, "Watch the door and don't let anyone in."

The two boys nodded their heads quickly and went outside. I eyed them longingly wanting nothing more than to leave. When the door was closed I looked back at Draco and saw that he looked totally different.

It was as if everything he was had faded away and all that was left was this little boy. Huh. For the first time since I saw him I remembered that the boy was only a month older than me.

"Draco?" I questioned

"Why do you want to give this back?" Draco asked softly, "Does it not mean anything to you anymore?"

"It means everything to me."

"Then why were you going to throw it in the lake?"

"I thought you forgot about me. Everyday I've been waiting for just one hint that you still thought about me, but I got nothing. Seven years. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"But I do. Nothing has changed, Mara. I'm still the five year old boy that asked you to marry him."

"Are you?"

"I am. Listen to me, Amara. Right after Uncle Severus took you away Death Eaters walked through the front door. They never left. We're being monitored at home and here. The only reason I was able to get you in here was convincing those two I was going to hurt you. Don't you see? I can't lose you."

"If you keep going down this path you will lose me."

"No. I won't let that happen. We'll figure something out, but don't give up on us yet."

"You don't know me anymore, Draco."

"I know that you're favorite color is silver. I know you love all animals, but freak out if one touches you. You sleep in shorts and a tank top no matter how cold it is. You love reading and wanted to be a writer when you were younger. I know that you wish you could dye your hair like a rainbow."

"Draco..."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"I don't..."

"Tell me I'm wrong, Amara."

"I can't."

"Amara, I know that we've changed. Of course we have. We were four, but I've been dreaming of having you back in my life. Of being friends again. Of our wedding. Though that is a little different now that I know everything that goes along with marriage. Still, me wanting to be with you will never change. It's how it's supposed to be. What other five year old would propose to his best friend?"

"No one else would. We have to figure something out. I can't keep doing it like this."

"We'll figure something out. I promise you that. You just have to have some faith in me. Can you do that? Can you believe in me?"

"Of course. I've always believed in you, Draco."

"Good. Then this is yours."

Smiling happily I took the ring from the blond and stared at it. Draco slipped it on the leather strap once more before tieing it around my neck once more. It felt hot against my skin and I realized that Draco hadn't let it go.

Draco nodded to himself before pressing a kiss to my cheek and leaving the room. Taking a few seconds to make sure he and his friend we were gone I left the room and went to potions.

My heart felt lighter than it had in years. I finally had my best friend back. Well, I mostly had my best friend back, but right now I would take what I could get. I couldn't lose Draco again.

"I am Professor Snape," Severus spoke walking through the door.


End file.
